Riley Jones
Riley Elena Jones (Riley Lawrence in the future) is the main protagonist in Haunted Nightmares. She is quirky, bubbly and extremely smart and adventurous. She is the smartest kid in 7th grade and is absolutely witty and neurotic. Riley is the team leader and is known as the "Smart One". She loves her friends and has the best relationship with Emma Matthews. She made her frist appearance in Haunted Pilot She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard and Jasmyn Ramos in Episode 3 as little Riley. Personality Extremely smart and quirky, Riley Jones is your description of a "leader". She is "Little Ms. Perfect" and always strives to do her best. She is a straight "A" student and the smartest 7th grader at the school. Riley is very quirky, bubbly and awkward. She is very random and the Girl Team leader. Riley thinks boys are a distraction, however she is dating Lucas Lawrence as of Episodce 10. She doesn't have many enemies. However, she likes homework, tests and school and is loved by everyone. She is closer to Emma Matthews out of the girls. Relationships 'Emma Matthews (Best Friend, Like Sister)' Emma and Riley are best friends and practically sisters. They love each other very much. They are opposittes because Riley is the genius while Emma is the rebel. They always help each other out and are always seen together. Emma and Riley treat each other like sisters. They are very close. Emma and Riley met in kindergarten. (For more information on these two, view 'Rilemma)'' Zoey Wilson (Good friend) Zoey and Riley are good friends. They met because Zoey pulled Riley's hair in 1st grade and were sent to detention so they connected and became good friends. They don't interact much, however, they are close and do help each other out. Zoey is the fashionista while Riley is the smart one. (For more information on these two, view 'Ziley)'' 'Maya Perry (Close friend)' Maya and Riley are friends. They met because Maya was on Riley's best friend Emma's church and she introduced them, just so happend, Maya and Riley would be going to the same middle school. Maya is the random one while Riley is the smart one. (For more information on these two, view 'Miley)'' Linda Jones (Mother) Linda is Riley's mother. They are very close. Linda has all of Riley's 100 diplomas on the living room. Riley trusts her mother with everything. Raquel Jones (Sister, friend) Raquel is Riley's sister. Riley gave Raquel the nickname "Rock-Jones" when she was 5. Riley was born on 2001 while Raquel was born in 2004. (For more information on these two, view 'Raquiley)'' 'Miles Jones (Brother, Friend)' Miles is Riley's younger brother, they are close siblings and good friends. (For more information on these two, view 'Riles)'' Mark Jones (Father) Mark is Riley's father. Lucas Lawrence '''(Boyfriend) Lucas is Riley's boyfriend. They met in Episode 5 and began dating in Episode 10. They kissed in Episode 10 as well. Lucas had a crush on Riley, like Riley did with him. It is possible they will get married in the future. Lucas and Riley will go on a date in Episode 16. Lucas said Riley's his muse in Episode 10. They mostly interacted in episode 10. (For More information on these two, view 'Rucas)'' Adam (Kissed) Adam was Riley's first kiss. Spencer (Ex-boyfriend) Spencer was Riley's first boyfriend. They dated in Episode 7 to make Lucas jealous, however, Spencer noticed her game and dumped her. Taylor Jordan (enemie) Taylor and Jordan are (fr)enemies. Appearances * Riley is the protagoinst, so she has appeared in 13 Episodes Season 1''' 1. Haunted Pilot 2. Haunted Show 3. Haunted Past 4. Haunted Rejection 5. Haunted Enemy 6. Haunted Piano 7. Haunted Test 8. Haunted Dress 9. Haunted Song 10. Haunted Boyfriend 11. Haunted Future 12. Haunted Vacation 13. Haunted Movie 14. Haunted Cave In the Future In Haunted Future, everyone travels to the future. 20 years later with Riley being 33 years old. Riley has white ]]eye shadow, with pink blush and red lips. Her clothes are a black dress with black heels and her hair tyed up in a bun. It is seen Riley is a billionare with a sixth grade teaching career. She has 2 kids named Carmen Lawrence and Eric Lawrence, married with Lucas Lawrence. Trivia * Riley's name was originally Gabi Jones. * Riley is "The smart one". * She dresses hippy. * Riley will marry Lucas in the future. * Her first kiss was with Adam in the play Romeo & Juliet. * She is the smartest 7th grader in school. * Everyone likes her. * She hacked into her locker and put an extra complicated combination * She was born December 12, 2001 * In Episode 11, she was not portrayed by Rowan Blanchard, she was portrayed by Selena Gomez. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Females